


Lifeguards For Little Rascals

by HenryTheHAP



Series: I Like The Way You Work It [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lifeguard!Jace, M/M, Max Is Adorable, Max is also a little rascal, Single dad!Alec, So is his dad, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec takes his son Max to the swimming baths, and ends up with an attractive lifeguard giving him some much enjoyed attention.





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, I want to go into the pool!" Max whined as they stepped onto the top deck of the swimming baths.

 

"Wait until we've put down or stuff, Max, and then we can swim as much as we want," Alec smiled down at his son.

 

"But I wanna swim now!" Max complained, tugging at Alec's hand.

 

They'd made it to two beach beds, and Alec put down his bag and was about to place their towels over when Max was suddenly not there. "Max? Max!" He looked around frantically, stuff forgotten as he tried to locate the little boy. Max was nowhere in sight, and Alec started to panic, rushing over to the kiddies pool in the hopes that Max would be there.

 

"I think this one's yours?"

 

Alec turned around, finding a dripping wet lifeguard with an equally wet Max holding onto his hand, looking scared.

 

"Max!" Alec went down on one knee, and the little boy ran into his arms. 

 

"I'm sorry, daddy."

 

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're alright," Alec said in relief, closing his eyes and holding his son close. When he let go, the blond lifeguard kneeled down next to Max as well.

 

"Maybe wait until you're with your daddy before jumping into the deep end of the pool next time, Max?" he said with a warm smile.

 

"I'm sorry," Max mumbled chastised. 

 

"No problem, kiddo," Jace said cheerfully. He straightened up, ruffling Max's wet hair. "I'll make sure to keep a close eye on you, rascal," he said good-natured. "And your dad, too." He gave Alec a teasing look that had him blushing. "Who knows, maybe I'll get to save the both of you today?"

 

Max gave a huge, bright smile at the lifeguard's comment. "Daddy is a good swimmer. He's teaching me."

 

"Good, then maybe he can keep you out of more trouble," Jace smiled.

 

"I make no promises," Max replied happily, and the lifeguard laughed hard at that.

 

"Cute kid," he told Alec. "Anyway, I have to get back to my post."

 

"Thanks for saving him," Alec mumbled with warm cheeks. He reached out a hand for the lifeguard to shake.

 

"Not a problem," Jace smiled, taking it, before giving Max a wave the kid returned with a small, chubby hand.

 

Alec watched him retreat, enjoying how his wet swim shorts clung to his ass and strong thighs. He was broken out of his reverie by Max. "Can we go swimming now?"

 

They stuck to the shallow end of the grown up pool, far enough out to avoid the general crowd. Alec was tall and could stand there without problem as he tried to teach Max how to float. The chlorine water in the pool wouldn't allow for it, but Max liked lying on his back as Alec steadied him.

 

"Hey," a voice called over. It was the blond lifeguard from earlier. He crouched down at the edge of the pool, and Alec walked over, keeping a hand on Max as the boy practiced his breast-stroke. "You're quite the swimmer yourself," the lifeguard smiled to Max, crouching down when Max clung to the edge of the pool. "My shift's over, so I thought I'd say good bye to my favourite rescuee and his dad before I left."

 

"Aw, don't go," Max pouted. "Join us!" He gave the lifeguard a huge, hopeful smile.

 

The man glanced at Alec, and Alec replied with a small shrug, battling a blush. "You're welcome to join us, if you want."

 

The lifeguard gave a grin that rivalled Max's. "Okay, I just have to swap swimming shorts, and then I'll be back. I'm Jace, by the way."

 

Max cheered, and Alec gave a small smile. Jace straightened up and headed off, and Alec spent the next fifteen minutes with Max lying on his back and kicking his feet clumsily. Jace reappeared and dived in, swimming under water until he was close enough that he could come up almost beneath Max and surprise him. He jumped and splashed around in surprise, taken off guard, and Jace laughed as he kept him from sinking into the water.

 

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to do that," Alec commented.

 

"Aw, but it was fun, wasn't it, Max?" Jace grinned.

 

Max nodded enthusiastically from where he'd wrapped himself around Jace's side, small arms around Jace's neck.

 

"Hey, Max, can you hold your breath under water?" Jace asked.

 

"Not yet," Max said with a look of embarrassment.

 

"Then how about I teach you?" Jace suggested.

 

Alec watched as Jace and Max swum around, Jace patiently teaching him how to hold his breath. As Max got more comfortable, Alec would sit on the bottom of the shallower end of the pool for Max to swim down to, with Jace right there to yank him up if needed. 

 

Jace was by far a stronger swimmer than Alec, and Max had great fun when the blond suggested he climb onto his back with his arms on Jace's shoulders. Jace would dive under and swim a short distance before bobbing up again, and Max would pant and squeal in delight every time. Between the two of the grown ups, Max was having the time of his life, getting to swim under water and being hoisted up and tossed backwards. Alec would hold his hands and let him kick off his hips and at the same time let go so he'd be propelled up and backwards. He'd splash back into the water, and Jace would catch him around the waist before he could sink under.

 

After a while Max got tired, but he refused to leave the water. Alec suspected he was worried Jace would leave. They reached a compromise where Max sat on the edge and Alec and Jace stayed in the water, leaning on the edge on either side of him with their forearms as they relaxed. "Can you swim to the very bottom?" he asked the lifeguard. "Daddy can."

 

Jace nodded his head. "I can." Without warning, he took a deep breath and dived down, swimming quickly to the bottom five meters down. Once there, he twisted to sit on the floor, waving up at Alec and Max both with a grin.

 

When he resurfaced, Max squealed with delight. "Again! Again! Both of you!"

 

Alec gave Max a weary look. "I'm not leaving you by yourself," he said with a fond smile.

 

"I promise, I'll stay right here," Max replied with huge, earnest eyes. "Please?"

 

Alec glanced at Jace, who gave him an equally bright and hopeful look as Max. "You heard him. He'll stay right here. It'll only be a minute."

 

"Traitor," Alec muttered. "Fine."

 

Max cheered with the glee only a child was capable of, clapping his hands excitedly. Keeping their eyes connected, Alec and Jace took a deep breath before diving down simultaneously. Alec sat on the bottom, while Jace lay down with his hands behind his head as if he didn't have several meters of water separating him from oxygen.

 

Alec felt calmer when he had Max in his line of sight once more. They soon swam back to the surface, and Max's happy face made it worth the few seconds he'd been out of sight. They both panted heavily, catching their breaths, and Jace smiled warmly over at Alec. "That was fun."

 

Alec wanted to point out that all they'd done was swim to the bottom of the pool, but he knew what Jace meant. It had been fun to do it together. "Yeah," he smiled back.

 

Max's stomach rumbled, and he pressed a hand against it. "'M not hungry," he protested before Alec could suggest getting food.

 

"We've been here for hours," Jace smiled. "I don't know about you, but I need something to eat."

 

"Will you join us?" Max asked hopefully.

 

Glancing at Alec to get his permission, Jace smiled at Max upon receiving a discreet nod. "Sure."

 

"Okay," Max said happily, as if that changed everything. He stood up, and Alec quickly hoisted himself out of the pool before he could scamper off.

 

Max secured at his side, Alec turned to Jace. "We'll see you at, uh..."

 

Jace had hoisted himself up as he started talking, and it was every bit out of a movie, muscles bulging with the effort of lifting himself, and water trailing down his perfectly tanned skin. He climbed out, giving Alec a knowing look, and Alec found himself unable to form words. "Uh..." he repeated dumbly, brain shut completely off.

 

"I'll see you in the canteen," Jace offered.

 

"Uh, yeah..." Alec mumbled. "The canteen."

 

"Daddy, are you okay?" Max asked, tugging at his hand.

 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah," Alec replied, brain starting up again at the reminder of his son. "At the canteen. See you there."

 

Jace nodded, walking over to the closest lifeguard post and picking up a towel before continuing towards the doors. He glanced back at where Alec was still standing and staring after him hopelessly.

 

Not wanting to leave Jace waiting, Alec quickly gathered his and Max's things and headed to the changing rooms. He and Max showered, towelled themselves off quickly, and got changed. Still, Jace was already waiting with a pleasant smile as they met at the agreed-upon spot.

 

There wasn't much to pick from in the canteen, but Max insisted on going there. That was how they always ended their swims. He got a hot dog and a piece of cake, as well as a drink, and Alec and Jace both got the same. They followed Max as he made his way through the plastic tables and hard plastic chairs to one in the far corner by the window. He plopped down, and Alec slid into the seat next to him as Jace took one opposite them.

 

"So how long have you been a lifeguard?" Alec asked.

 

"Six years now," Jace replied. "Ish. I do it as a summer job."

 

"So you study?" Alec asked.

 

"Mechanics," Jace nodded. "A bachelor's degree."

 

Alec nodded. "Quantum mechanics." He waved at himself.

 

"Brainy," Jace grinned. "And how about you, Max? Are you in school?"

 

"I'm only four," Max giggled. "But when I grow up I want to be like daddy."

 

Alec gave his son a fond smile. "You can be whatever you want."

 

Max nodded absently as he got distracted by some children playing on the monkey bars further across the room.

 

"Wanna go and play?" Alec asked.

 

Max glanced at Jace hesitantly. "No," he mumbled.

 

"Go on, I'll keep your dad company," Jace offered.

 

"Okay!" Max was up and out of his chair straight away, and Alec had to call him back to wipe his face.

 

"He's really taken a shining to you," Alec noted.

 

"I hope you don't mind me sticking around," Jace said. "I can make excuses."

 

"No, no, it's okay," Alec said with a small blush. "Today's been fun. I love him, but I can't always keep up with his never-ending energy, so thanks. I feel like I come up short sometimes."

 

"Where's his mother?" Jace queried. "If you don't mind talking about it."

 

"No, it's okay," Alec said. "She... It was a huge mess. I'm sure you don't want the whole dramatic story, but I guess it's enough to say she's not in the picture anymore."

 

"I don't mind listening," Jace offered. "If you want to talk."

 

"We were nineteen," Alec replied with a bitter smile. "I didn't know she liked me, and I was trying to figure out things about myself, really. We got drunk, and I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't... She insisted she was on the pill and that it was safe. We didn't have a condom, and I trusted her, and, well... She told me she was pregnant and was going to keep it. Well, him, as we found out later." Alec smiled at where Max was playing with some children. "When she realised that I wasn't going to let her use him to force me to marry her or even try a relationship with her, she pretty much dumped him on my doorstep and left. I didn't argue the point. I love him. She happily signed over full custody in exchange for not having to pay child support. He was only a baby at the time, so he doesn't remember her. I think it's better that way."

 

"Rough," Jace muttered in sympathy.

 

"Yeah," Alec nodded. "I don't regret it for a second, though. Not the late nights, or him being sick, or tantrums."

 

"Or jumping into the water and almost drowning," Jace said with a chuckle. "Though I think we agree that one had a good ending."

 

Alec nodded, feeling heat fill his cheeks. "Yeah," he admitted, staring at his hands. He glanced at the time. "It's getting late," he mumbled, voice full of regret. "I need to get Max home. He's getting tired." Indeed, the little boy was starting to rub at his eyes. He met Jace's eyes again. "Maybe... We could do this again sometime?"

 

"I'd like that, yeah," Jace said with relief on his features that he hadn't scared Alec away. "And, uh, it doesn't need to be at a pool, if you'd like to do something else."

 

"Yeah," Alec smiled shyly. "That... Sounds nice." He shifted in his seat. "I should get Max. I think he'd like it if you said goodbye?"

 

Jace nodded, and they both stood up, picking up their things.

 

"Max?"

 

Upon hearing his name, the little boy turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Alec and Jace both getting ready to leave. "No, I don't want to go home yet," he insisted, running over. "I wanna stay longer."

 

"You're tired," Alec reasoned, crouching down in front of him. "It's time for bed."

 

"Not yet," Max insisted, stomping his foot. He grabbed Jace's hand to stop him from leaving. "A little bit longer."

 

Jace crouched down as well. "Your father and I have made plans for another play date," he smiled. "Now we've had a very nice day. Wouldn't it be nice to end it like that?"

 

Max brightened at that, nodding eagerly. "When?" Are we coming back here?"

 

"We can do that," Jace nodded. "Or we could go to the park, or the fair."

 

"Yay!" Max exclaimed. "But when?"

 

"Uh..." Jace glanced at Alec. "I'm free next Sunday?"

 

"That works," Alec smiled. They exchanged numbers, and Max gave Jace a tight hug, making him promise to be there.

 

Jace did, and when he straightened up, Max looked at both grown ups expectantly. "Now _you_ hug," he demanded, and Jace chuckled, pulling Alec in with strong arms that made Alec blush and stutter.

 

"See you next Sunday!" Max said happily, waving goodbye to Jace as he dragged Alec out the door. Alec threw one last shy smile at Jace, getting a smirk in return, and he quickly twisted his head forward again, trying to forget that promising look and instead listen to Max chatter away about everything that had happened.

 

Max fell asleep instantly that night, and Alec sat up, staring at Jace's number with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Their second date ended up being at the park, like Jace had suggested. Playdate. _Play_ date, Alec kept having to remind himself. As much as he wanted it to be more. He couldn't leap into anything. Even if this turned into a third and fourth and fifth date, _play_ date, there was Max to consider. As well as himself.

 

Alec hadn't really been with anyone. He'd gone on a few dates here and there, but they'd all left when things had gotten more serious, and Alec had wanted them to meet Max. Or he hadn't wanted to get serious quickly enough for them, and they'd become impatient.

 

But then, he thought, him having a kid seemed to be everything but a problem for Jace, judging by the fact that Jace was currently running around playing games and climbing the monkey bars with both Max and several other squealing, hyper kids. Though, it was easy to be okay with spending a few hours with energetic children, when you got to go home to peace and quiet at the end of the day. It was easy to play tag, and hide and seek. Being responsible, and doing the mundane things every day, day in and day out, that was completely different. 

 

For now, Alec was willing to at least see where this was going, and hope that it didn't end in complete disaster. "You really like kids," he commented as Jace joined him on the blanket, the blond flushed with exertion and his eyes sparkling with joy. "Guys your age without younger siblings or nieces and nephews usually look uncomfortable."

 

Jace looked at him in amusement. "Maybe I'm just trying to impress and prove myself to his dad," he replied.

 

"Then you're doing a good job," Alec mumbled shyly with a pleased look.

 

"Glad to hear it," Jace smirked. "Though it's not all about that. Kids are fun. They're uninhibited. They say what's on their minds, and do whatever they want without caring."

 

"The complete opposite of me," Alec admitted.

 

"Oh, I dunno," Jace grinned, leaning up and placing a hand testingly on Alec's stomach. "You do pretty good when you relax."

 

Alec glanced down at the hand, but made no point to move it. Jace shuffled in closer with a soft smile, lying on his side, and they stayed like that, comfortably enjoying the moment. Alec hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time. Jace would intermittently look over to the playground, searching out Max before returning to watch Alec with a smile. He abruptly sat up, bracing himself on one hand and with his one bent leg resting against the blanket. He had his other leg bent up with his free arm on his knee. "Had fun?"

 

It took Alec a moment to catch up, but then he realised Max had just made his way over to them.

 

"It's so much fun!" Max answered happily. He picked up his bottle and handed it over for Jace to unscrew, drank some of his coke and grabbed a sandwich before running back.

 

"Max, not on the playground with a..." Alec called after his son, having sat up and was reaching in vain for his retreating son. He sighed the last word. "Sandwich."

 

Jace chuckled. "You two," was all he commented in amusement.

 

Alec just sighed again. "Yeah." He leaned against Jace without thinking, and the blond peered at him with a pleased smile. 

 

"So, are you gonna wrestle him over to eat with us properly, or am I?" Jace asked cheerfully after a little while."You know, make him eat a sandwich while not running around at the same time?"

 

"I'm not making the effort," Alec sighed, though he watched his son with a fond smile. "He'll only kick up a fuss."

 

"I don't mind having his dad to myself a little longer," Jace grinned. "I mean, I have chased him around half the morning. His dad needs a bit of attention, too."

 

"That sounds nice," Alec agreed. He sat up and reached into the picnic basket for two sandwiches, handing one of them over to Jace who straightened up, as well. They sat cross-legged, eating and drinking and exchanging light banter, and Jace probably had no idea how much it meant to Alec that he was the one taking the responsibility of keeping an eye on Max. Neither noticed as time passed, and it wasn't until a tired Max came over and complained that all his friends were going home that they realised it was getting late.

 

"Uh," Jace said with a sheepish look when they'd packed up their things. "Guess we got a little distracted."

 

"Yeah," Alec agreed, shifting awkwardly. "Uh, it was nice, um..."

 

Jace nodded, and they stood there for a few moments, Alec absently keeping a track of Max petting a dog some woman was walking. "So, would you maybe like to do something another time? Maybe next Sunday? The amusement park? Or is that too soon?"

 

"Next Sunday sounds good," Alec agreed quickly. "Max has been wanting to go for weeks, so..."

 

"Dad, I'm hungry," Max whined, having returned. "Can we get dinner?"

 

"I should... We should... Um..." Alec had no idea why he was suddenly so shy. He just knew he didn't want the day to end, and part of him wanted to stall.

 

"Yeah, I should get going, too," Jace agreed. "Got work tomorrow." He kneeled down to hug a confused-looking Max, before straightening and hugging Alec, too. He picked up the basket and blanket. "I'll text, okay?"

 

"Okay," Alec nodded, trying to suppress a shudder and dopey grin when he was wrapped in strong arms and squeezed. He watched the blond slowly turn, as if he didn't really want to leave, and Jace threw a last longing look over his shoulder as he headed off.

 

"Dad?" Max asked loudly. "Why is your face so red? And why are you smiling like that?"

 

Jace was close enough that he most definitely heard, and as the blond's shoulders shook in silent laughter Alec wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground in mortification. He muttered a 'it was a nice day' so only Max heard, as he hurried them away in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Jace joined them in going to the cinema, to the fair, on more picnics, and of course at the pool. Max, having decided that now he knew a lifesaver and it was fun having Jace jump in to get him, had taken to running straight to the water before Alec even had a chance of stopping him. After three separate times of that, Jace had learned to intercept the little boy, catching him around the waist and carrying him back to Alec.

 

"I think this one's yours?" he'd grin sexily at Alec, repeating the words from the time they'd met. The first time it happened with Jace soaking wet Alec had actually giggled, almost like a coy school girl, before he caught himself with a bright blush. Jace had leaned in at that so only Alec could hear, Max already tugging at his dad's hand as he tried to break free and get to the pool. "Cute," Jace murmured teasingly. "I'll join you two when I'm done with my shift."

 

Alec had been so flustered by the whole experience as well as Jace's wet skin glistening in the sun as the lifeguard sauntered away, he'd forgotten himself and let go of Max's hand. Jace had fished the little boy out for a second time and lead him back to Alec with a curious expression. "Lost something?" he asked in amusement.

 

Alec gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

 

Max looked very pleased with himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Although they'd spent a lot of time together, they hadn't progressed part sometimes very loosely holding hands, and Jace's light flirtation. All the time they spent together had been with Max, as well, which didn't allow for much exploration of whatever was developing between them. Jace didn't seem to mind in the slightest, all too happy to run around after Max. Alec sometimes watched them play, and was often coerced into joining, and there was something depressing about the fact that the most action he'd gotten was when they'd played catch with a bunch of kids, and Jace had wrapped his arms around him from behind, cheerfully yelling "catch", before taking off.

 

Electricity zipped through his whole body, and all he could think about that night was how he wanted to feel that solid chest against him again, and being embraced by those muscled arms, preferably with both Alec and Jace shirtless, or even more undressed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Daddy," Max had stated one day when they were in the park. "You and Jace should kiss."

 

Alec gave an awkward little laugh. "Go play," he jokingly shooed Max away, and the boy happily ran off.

 

"I agree with him," Jace spoke softly, carefully, into his ear.

 

When Alec turned his head to look at him in surprise, he could see the nervousness in blue and brown eyes. He smiled crookedly, feeling brave. "I have a smart kid. He takes after his dad." Closing the short distance between them, Alec tilted his head so they could kiss without their noses bumping. It was short and sweet, and the small shift it had on whatever had blocked them from advancing, gave way, snapping like a string pulled too tight.

 

Jace's smile was breathtaking when they pulled apart. He leaned in for another quick kiss. "I'm glad we finally did that," he murmured.

 

"Me, too," Alec replied with a smile. His lips tingled pleasently, and he had to fight to stop himself from touching them.

 

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Jace said with a grin.

 

"I can be persuaded," Alec replied.

 

"Good." Jace kissed him one more time before lying back on the blanket.

 

Alec joined him, close enough that their upper arms were just brushing, and they lay there in comfortable silence until Max came running back. Jace sat up and Max jumped into his lap, making himself comfortable as he picked up a chicken sandwich. Alec had tried many times to get Max not to sit on or lean against Jace while he ate, but it was futile. Jace had assured him he didn't mind.

 

Before Max had the chance to escape again, Jace wiped off his face and sticky hands. Once free, Max sped off, and the two watched him go.

 

"Sometimes it feels like you're the dad instead of me," Alec commented absently. "It's nice, sharing the responsibility." His brain caught up with his words. "I mean," he blushed. "Uh..."

 

"I know what you mean," Jace assured him. "And I'm glad you trust me to help you with the load." He slid his hand over so his fingers were resting on top of Alec's. "I like this. Us."

 

"Yeah," Alec smiled crookedly, glancing down at their hands before re-meeting Jace's eyes shyly. "Us."

 

When Jace leaned in for a chaste kiss, Alec happily mirrored him. The soft look Jace gave him when they pulled apart made him feel giddy. He tried to pay at least some attention to Max, but all he could focus on was Jace's face, and where a tingling was radiating from where Jace's fingers were on his. There was a warmth emanating from the touch that wasn't only Jace's body heat. It travelled up Alec's arm and to his chest, and from there to the rest of his body. He knew he was smiling dopily at the blond, but couldn't stop. Jace brushed their lips together again, and Alec knew he was completely smitten with the other man. He licked his lips, and Jace inhaled sharply as his eyes flickered down to take in the movement. It was barely audible, but Alec was close enough to hear it, and see the dilating of Jace's pupils. It made him bite his lip on reflex, and a moment later Jace had pressed their mouths together again. There was something strained there, and when they broke the kiss, Alec was pleased to see that it was because Jace was trying to keep himself in check. 

 

The blond gave a rueful smile, putting some distance between them. "I'm gonna go check on Max before I end up making this not so childfriendly," he grinned, getting up. He kneeled down again, quickly stealing another kiss. "You're way too tempting for your own good, Lightwood."

 

With that, he was hurrying away, and Alec was only slightly grumpy about that, because the view of a leaving Jace was always a great one, and because he wasn't sure he would have been able to hold back any better than Jace would have been capable of. He took the time to replay the last few minutes in his head, especially Jace having to struggle to keep himself from jumping Alec. Knowing he'd affected Jace like that so easily made him feel smug. It was very flattering, having Jace actually need to restrain himself like Alec was so tempting he didn't trust himself to keep his hands off of him. Not that Alec was unaffected by Jace by far. He shifted slightly, trying to calm down his own body's reaction to the blond, and to the memory of how those eyes had been heated with want.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

Alec jumped, trying to give Jace an innocent look, but the blond's smirk told him he'd been caught, and that Jace was fully aware of what had been on his mind. His blue and brown eyes twinkled with mirth as he settled down next to Alec again.

 

"Glad I wasn't the only one affected."

 

Alec gave an awkward cough, and Jace laughed. The blond offered him a sandwich, and they ate in comfortable silence, every now and then sending each other amused, knowing looks, before turning away and giggling. After, Jace leaned back on his hands, and Alec found the courage to press against his side with his head pillowed on Jace's shoulder. He blushed when Jace placed a kiss on the top of his head before resting his cheek there.

 

"I should get going," Jace said regretfully a few hours later, stretching. "Got an early morning tomorrow. I'm gonna go say goodbye to Max. Be back in a minute."

 

Alec packed Jace's basket slowly as he waited for the blond's return, trying to hide his disappointment. He'd hoped Jace would be able to stay longer, but he respected that Jace had work.

 

"Thanks," Jace said gratefully when he came back. "Maybe we could have dinner at my place, sometime?" he added hopefully.

 

"I'd like that," Alec replied, giving a small smile as he tilted his head down shyly and looked up through his lashes, shifting his weight.

 

"How about maybe Friday? I get off at 4, so any time after that..."

 

"5 is good for me," Alec offered.

 

"5 it is, then," Jace nodded. He gave Alec an impish look, and swept in for a quick kiss before Alec had the chance to react. With a wink and a smirk, and a wave to Max on the playground, he headed off, basket in hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They texted throughout the week as always, and Alec couldn't help the goofy smile he made every time he saw Jace's name on his lockscreen. On Thursday the blond helpfully reminded him of their upcoming date, and Alec replied that he of course hadn't forgotten, adding a winky emoji in a moment of braveness. He regretted it right after he'd sent it, but the bright smile emoji he got soon after, appeased that feeling.

 

As 5 o'clock neared on Friday, Alec felt nervous. It would be their first proper date. Izzy was watching Max, so for the first time it would just be the two of them. And maybe they'd finally get further than a few innocent kisses. He wasn't sure how far he was ready for, as, and he knew they had to discuss this, Jace would be the first man he might actually have sex with, since he'd never gotten that far with anybody else. It had been difficult, what with Max, and he never felt he got to a place where he was willing to take that step. But Jace might be that person.

 

Alec had spent the whole previous evening fretting about what to wear, and ages in front of the mirror on Friday, wanting to look his best. He wanted to take Jace's breath away and make his heart skip a beat, like the blond always seemed to do to him. In the end he'd had to leave, or he'd be late, and he didn't want to miss a single moment of the evening. He gave the address to the cab driver, his heart beating frantically the whole way, and he tried to stop himself from tugging at his clothes, straightening them, as he gathered the courage to knock on Jace's door. The blond had already buzzed him into the building, and so knew he was there. It helped Alec take that final deep breath and knock.

 

The door was instantly thrown open, Jace with a wide grin on his face. "Welcome, guys!" He blinked, an expression of surprise taking over. "Where's Max?"

 

If a hole had opened in the ground, Alec would have happily jumped in without looking. He could feel his entire face heating up. "I... Uh... I thought... Us two..." It had never struck him that Jace had meant for him to bring Max. He'd been so eager when he'd thought Jace had finally asked him on a real date. Alec fought the urge to run and hide and curl up in his room until he was fifty.

 

"Oh." Jace blinked a few times, then seemed to recover. A smirk curled his lips. "Well, I definitely don't mind."

 

Alec shook his head, taking a step back. "I'm so humiliated right now," he admitted. " I think I should just go." He fought back tears.

 

"Nuh-uh," Jace purred, instantly blocking Alec's path. "You're not going anywhere. Not when I finally get you all to myself." His eyes blazed, and he racked them over Alec. "You look absoluely gorgeous." He flickered his gaze to Alec's lips, and he licked his own. "Can I kiss you?"

 

"Y-yeah," Alec nodded, and when Jace dragged him inside, shutting the door and pushing Alec up against the wall next to it, he stopped regretting their misunderstanding. Especially when Jace placed two hands on his hips, then slowly started letting them travel over Alec's torso. Abruptly, the blond pulled back, leaving Alec feeling cold and confused.

 

"We have all evening," Jace smirked, helping Alec out of his jacket and hanging it up in the closet, rolling the door shut after. "But right now I do believe I owe you dinner."

 

Alec slipped off his shoes, and followed Jace through his flat, looking around as Jace gave him a quick tour.

 

"Bathroom through the door to your left, living room here, obviously." Jace threw him a cheeky grin as they walked past the sofa. "Bedroom through that door." At that, he waggled his eyebrows at Alec as he waved at a door on the right. "Kitchen in here." He showed Alec through a doorway at the end of the flat, to the left. "Food's in the oven, or I definitely would have prioritised _other_ activities. Actually, it can burn." Jace swung around and pulled Alec in by the hips, walking backwards until he hit the island before pulling Alec flush against him. He grinned up at Alec with sparkling eyes, then leaned up for a kiss Alec dodged.

 

"Nope, I was promised food," Alec grinned playfully, dancing out of Jace's reach when the blond tried to drag him back in. He swooped in and pecked Jace on the lips when Jace pouted. "Like you said," he murmured against Jace's lips. "We have all night."

 

"All night?" Jace raised his eyebrows.

 

"I mean, I..." Alec stuttered, getting awkward again.

 

"All night?" Jace asked again, this time huskily. He caught Alec's mouth, licking across the seam of his lips for entrance that Alec denied.

 

"We'll see," Alec replied coyly.

 

Jace smirked. "Well, then, I better be on my best behaviour." He pulled away and headed to the oven. "Starting with not letting dinner burn."

 

"Enchiladas?" Alec commented happily when he saw the dish.

 

"You mentioned that it was one of your's and Max's favourites," Jace shrugged, placing it and salad on the table. He poured them both a glass of red wine.

 

"I'm still embarrassed I thought you wanted this evening to just be the two of us," Alec admitted as Jace directed him to a seat and pushed the chair in behind him. "How gentlemanly of you," he added teasingly.

 

"Help yourself." Jace indicated the food as he sat down as well. "I'll be honest, too, then. I wanted to ask just you, but I didn't know how you'd take it. I didn't want you to think I didn't want Max around or something like that, and didn't want you to feel awkward if you didn't have someone to babysit him."

 

"So, I guess, it was a good misunderstanding?" Alec asked shyly.

 

"I'm not usually a fan of miscommunication, but I have to admit, this time it was good," Jace confirmed, then added hurriedly "not that I didn't want Max here, or-"

 

"It's okay," Alec cut him off with a smile, reassuring the blond. "I get what you're saying. It doesn't give much chance for us to get to know each other."

 

"And I _really_ want to get to know you," Jace answered teasingly. He slid out from his seat, walking over to Alec and leaning over, placing a hand on Alec's thigh for support. "Really, _really_ well." He caught Alec's mouth in a firm, chaste kiss.

 

"You keep this up," Alec panted when they pulled apart, "we won't actually got to eat anything."

 

"I can't help it," Jace purred. "It's hard enough holding back usually, and now I have you all," he slid his hand further up Alec's thigh. "To." He cupped Alec through his jeans. "Myself."

 

Alec gasped when Jace emphasised the last word with a firm squeeze. When the blond was abruptly out of his space and sitting back down, smirking at him predatorily over the glass of wine he was holding, it took a second for Alec's brain to catch up. "Oh. Well. Um."

 

"Eat, Alec," Jace snickered, winking. "Before it gets cold. We have all _night_ , after all."

 

Alec ignored Jace laughing as he chugged down half the glass of wine in the hopes that it would calm his nerves.

 

"Easy, Alec. Can't have too much of that, or I'll have to be a perfect gentleman and not take advantage of you later," Jace teased.

 

"Who said you'll be the one taking advantage?" Alec countered, trying to hide how nervous he was, though he doubted Jace hadn't already figured it out when he'd tipped back his drink.

 

"I like the sound of that," Jace purred. "Cheers." He held up his wine glass, and they clinked, keeping eyecontact as they drank. He was quick to fill up Alec's drink when it emptied, winking at Alec's less than impressed look. "I'll behave," he promised, though Alec wasn't completely sure he believed him. It sent an excited shiver up his spine.

 

They talked about books, films, Max, and their week, keeping the conversation light even though Alec knew they were both thinking about the same thing: After. Alec didn't know if he was looking forward to it or dreading it. He hoped it would go well. He wanted to believe it would. That Jace would be understanding. But the Jace sitting in front of him was another side the blond hadn't shown before, seeing as Max had been there. And Alec was worried that since he didn't have Max to hide behind, he'd have to be honest with Jace about things the blond might find off-putting. Things Jace might consider deal-breakers. Because Jace could be as sweet as he wanted when Max was there. He couldn't exactly be inappropriate while there was a child present. But now there were no children to behave for. Just him and Alec, and Jace would expect adult things. Would expect sex. It was clear he was hoping for that. And Alec was scared what he'd say if he said no.

 

Yet Jace might prove himself to be understanding, and as sweet and caring as he always was. The person he was without Max there might not be too different from who he was in the kid's presence.

 

Alec knew Jace could tell he was trying to stall. The blond didn't look upset, but there was curiosity and confusion in his gaze as he watched Alec a little more closely, and finally Alec knew he couldn't draw it out anymore. He thanked the blond for a great meal, and offered to help Jace clean up. Jace chuckled and told him to relax as he tidied the table, pouring Alec another generous helping of wine. 

 

"How about we take this to the living room?" Jace suggested.

 

Standing up, Alec let Jace direct him to the living room with a warm hand on his lower back. The touch sent a shiver through him, and he wanted to not have to tell Jace what he'd been planning on telling him. He resoluted that unless he felt put in a position where he had to tell Jace, he wouldn't. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he was scared.

 

"You okay, Alec?" Jace asked when they sat down on the couch.

 

Alec nodded, forcing a small smile on his face. He wasn't sure if Jace bought it, but the blond allowed him to get away with the lie.

 

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" Jace commented, placing a hand on Alec's knee. He lifted it a second later to take Alec's wine glass from him, twisting to put it and his own on the table before turning back to Alec. "Smart, funny, caring, sweet..." He pressed a light kiss to Alec's lips. "And extremely beautiful." He kissed Alec again, deeper, and Alec couldn't stop himself from responding. Jace's lips against his felt amazing. They always did. Butterflies burst in his stomach, and he moaned, forgetting to be scared. Without prompting, he shifted closer to Jace, placing his own hand on the blond's hip. Jace dragged him even closer, pushing his tongue in, and they both gasped at the feeling. Alec could feel himself getting hard, and he knew without having to see or feel it that Jace was, too. The knowledge made him hazy with need, and Jace's hands wandering over his body left sparks of electricity all over his skin, zipping through every inch of him and making him squirm.

 

"Jace," Alec murmured as the blond leaned over him, deepening the kiss. He pushed him off.

 

Jace instantly sat back, looking worried. "Sorry, was it too much?"

 

"We sort of..." Alec swallowed, feeling embarrassment heat his cheeks. "Need to talk."

 

"Oh." Jace pursed his lips, looking away. "I thought things were good between us. I'm sorry if-"

 

"I've only ever been with one person," Alec cut him off before Jace could continue thinking Alec was breaking up with him, and before he lost his nerve. "I-i'm not breaking up with you. Jace, I really like you. So you need to know... _that_ before we..." He tossed his head. "Maybe go further." At Jace's relieved, yet curious look, Alec continued explaining. "That friend, Max's mother, was the first person I ever had sex with. I struggled with my sexuality for a long time, so I never did anything before her. Then I got drunk, and stupid, and I wanted to convince myself that I was straight. Around the time Max came around, I'd had to accept the truth. But then after he was born, the opportunity didn't really present itself to explore that side of myself." He stared at his hands. "I really hope I didn't scare you away with that," he mumbled. "I really, _really_ like you, and I want this to work."

 

"Hey," Jace murmured softly, gently tilting Alec's head up with a crooked finger under his chin. "That's okay. We don't have to do anything. We'll take this slow, Alec. It's not a problem."

 

Alec bit his bottom lip, looking at Jace hopefully. "I want to be ready. I want to try."

 

"I'm good with this," Jace murmured. "I don't need anything other than you, here." He leaned back so they could look in each other's eyes more easily. "Unless you want...?"

 

Alec gave a bemused chuckle. "I don't know what I want right now. But this is good."

 

"Then we'll do this, and see where it goes," Jace smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When light hit Alec's face, he groaned and stretched, opening his eyes and instantly regretting it. There was another groan, and Jace shifted beneath him. They both sat up, looking at other with amused smiles.

 

"Are you as achy as me?" Jace grinned.

 

"Probably," Alec replied, pulling down down his shirt to cover his stomach and getting to his feet. "Oh, Angel," he grumbled, stretching again. "Why the hell did we sleep on the sofa?"

 

Jace laughed, also getting up. "Wasn't exactly the plan. Guess we just dropped off at some point."

 

"It was nice, though," Alec said shyly. "Last night."

 

"It was," Jace nodded, grinning widely.

 

"You're okay that we didn't...?" Alec asked nervously.

 

" _So_ okay," Jace promised him, taking Alec's hands in his. "Yesterday was perfect."

 

"Yeah," Alec breathed in relieved agreement. He noticed the clock on the wall, and his face fell. "I have to go," he said in disappointment. "I should have picked Max up an hour ago."

 

"Is it too early to make plans for this Sunday?" Jace asked. "I have work, but after I could join you two in the pool?"

 

Alec shook his head. "Not too early, at all." He chuckled. "At this rate Max is gonna be a better swimmer than you, soon."

 

"Well, maybe better than you," Jace teased, wrapping his arms over Alec's shoulders.

 

"Cheeky," Alec pouted.

 

"Aw, don't pout, pretty." Jace kissed Alec soundly. "I'll see you this Sunday. Maybe I'll be kind and give you some swimming lessons, too."

 

"Now you're just being mean," Alec mock-grumbled. "Maybe we won't show."

 

"You'll be there," Jace smirked. "You like seeing me wet and mostly naked too much."

 

"You saying you don't like _me_ wet and mostly naked?" Alc asked, eyebrows raised.

 

"Oh, if you only knew," Jace purred. "The indecent thoughts I've had about you." He gave a theatrical dreamy sigh, continuing teasingly. "I'd have you blushing like a school girl." The look he pinned Alec with when he finished talking made Alec shudder. The raw hunger, the dark promise, made lust rock through him. Alec cleared his throat and regretfully pulled away.

 

"Maybe you can tell me about it later, but if you do now, I'm gonna be _very_ late to pick up Max. And it would be a shame to have to hurry story-telling time."

 

"And I have so many stories, _detailed_ stories to share with you," Jace purred. "So you better hurry out of here before I start." He grabbed Alec's hand when he turned to leave, a more gentle look on his face. "I'll see you Sunday?"

 

"Of course,"Alec reassured him, smiling crookedly. "And maybe next Friday, too?"

 

"I hope so," Jace nodded. He pressed a kiss to Alec's lips. "Go. Before I can't stop myself from keeping you here."

 

"I don't want to," Alec murmured. "I wish I could stay."

 

"Me, too," Jace replied sincerely.

 

Alec nodded, feeling his heart clench at the raw, vulnerable honesty in Jace's face. If he'd doubted this man's sincere interest and dedication to him and Max, that doubt was vanquished. "I think I might..." Alec cut himself off, swallowing hard. "I need to go." He tried to ignore the hope that had lit and then flickered out in Jace's eyes at his unfinished sentence, and hurriedly made his way out of Jace's flat, barely getting his jacket on before he closed the door, and leaving the blond standing alone in his living room. 

 

He took a cab to Izzy's, picking up a pouting Max, who was _not_ pleased his dad was late for lunch with uncle Magnus and aunt Izzy. The two others just gave him knowing looks, making him blush and duck his head. "Nothing happened," he insisted later when Max was distracted by the TV.

 

"You spent the night," Izzy countered. " _That_ for you is a big deal."

 

"Whatever," Alec grumbled. He tried and failed to hide a dopey grin as he thought about the night before. When Izzy and Magnus smirked at him, he rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated huff, hiding behind his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.


End file.
